Vengeful Love
by LilyHellsing
Summary: A girl who works for the Dark Hand hopes to avenge her sister. She's told to work with Chan & tell Big V where the talismens are. Jackie falls for her while she falls for Valmont, the man who killed her sister. WAY better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kaya Rose travels city to city, hearing rumors about the "Dark Hand." Ever since her sister died at their hands, she's been looking for the leader, Valmont. Going undercover to work for him, she hopes to kill him for revenge. But Valmont tells her to join Chan undercover, like a spy for the Dark Hand. While she's working for Jackie, he falls for her and she accidentally falls for Valmont.  
OC isn't a Mary-sue although I suppose the summary sounds like it. Stories better than the summary.

* * *

The bell tower chimed three times, signaling it was three in the morning. The night sky was dark blue with sparkles of pure white stars, the crescent moon giving little light to the unlit streets to a sophisticated building. In the distance, an outline of a black figure move like a snake towards the Dark Hand's hide out. 

When this figure stepped into the only street lamps light, it showed it to be a girl about twenty. She had black hair in a tight ponytail with a dark brown hat on her head, a trench coat wrapped around her slim figure. Gloved hands toyed with the stash, red eyes scanning the area. Heavy boots echoed softly through the alley she walked to.

Valmont watched this mysterious character on his security cameras, eyes glittering with amusement and curiosity. The girl looked up towards a hidden camera, their eyes meeting. If he hadn't hidden them so well, he'd swear she knew he was watching her. A grin slowly formed on her dark red lips as she turned and kept walking. Where was she going? Not bothering to think of an answer, or wait, he sent out his best fighters to bring her in.

A large muscled man, an Irish 70's guy, and a rat looking man walked outside, stalking their prey. Suddenly Ratso attacked; he jumped out of the shadows and swung an electric like sword at her. As if expecting it, she pulled open her coat and took out one of many daggers to block it. The Enforcer froze at this, staring at her. Without whispering a word, she punched him in the chin, sending him flying into the brick wall.

Next up was Fin. The red head silently crept behind the girl, taking out a gun. Just as he aimed it at her head, she turned and threw her dagger at him. He ducked, watching the dagger stab through his gun and hit the wall. "Whoa..."Was all he had to say.

Valmont leaned forward in his chair, interested at how this small weak looking girl managed to take them out without breaking a sweat. No matter, Hak Foo would get her.

An insane shout of animals attacking animals was heard as Hak Foo jumped in the air, fist ready. Just as he brought it down, she jumped out of the way by doing a cartwheel. As soon as his curled up hand connected to the ground, she twisted around and kicked him in the jaw, sending him back a few steps. He growled and tried to tackle her when she merely stepped out of the way, watching him crash into the wall. Twirling her dagger between her fingers, she became merciful and hit him in the back of the head with the end of the weapon. When he fell to the ground in an unconscious heap, she let out a breath she didn't realize she had held. Placing her weapons away, she looked over the three and thought of her next plan; how to get in the building.

Suddenly she felt a presence literally right behind her and a cane at her neck, her arm twisted behind her back. A soft gasp escaped her full lips, tilting her head back instinctively. The cane was just a cane, not a knife like she predicted but now she tried to see her attacker. All she saw was silver hair.

A leg wrapped around hers, ensuring she wouldn't try to kick him. "Well, well, what do we have here?" His voice was deep with amusement and surprise with a British accent. Goosebumps appeared on what pale skin was shown.

"Valmont..."The girl whispered her voice light but laced with poison. She struggled in his grasp, wincing when his grip on her wrist became tighter. How could she have defeated three men easily and captured so simply by one person?

"You know my name which means I should know yours." Valmont stated, smiling as she attempted to escape. This girl was feisty, he'd give her that.

She tilted her head back slightly on his shoulder, seeing the night sky. "Kaya Rose. I..." She stopped for a moment. "...I wish to join the Dark Hand. As you can see I'm a good assassin and fighter."

"And yet I captured you so easily."

Kaya fumed, "Because it was luck! Release me and let us fight once more, we'll see who's better."

Valmont chuckled and let her go, watching her spin around to face him with force. "No, that won't be necessary. Come into my office and we'll talk."

* * *

As they walked into his office, he noticed her gaze fall on the huge dragon named Shendu. Although she didn't ask, he knew she was wondering what it was. Standing behind his desk, he saw her take off her hat and band on her hair, tossing them on the wooden surface. Her long raven hair that shined slightly in the light fell gracefully on her shoulders, her eyes staring into his. 

Icy blue met cherry red.

This was interesting.

"Why do you want to join us? Better yet, why I should I allow it?"Valmont questioned, sitting in his leather chair. He motioned with his hand for her to take a sit but she shook her head, her dark red lips curled into a smirk.

Around her eyes looked like burned skin perhaps but...clear. Like her skin was scruntched up around her eyes but it was difficult to see. Only in the right angle and lighting could you see the rather disguesting skin around her eyes. Valmont stopped himself from raising an eyebrow.

"I can name four good reasons; I'm an assassin; I can track anyone down easily; I kicked your henchmen's asses; and it looks like you need some good help." Kaya replied smoothly, shoving her gloved hands in the trench coats pockets.

Valmont glared at her, hating the truth. "Alright, I see your point. Before I go on, would you like Tohru to take your weaponry filled coat?" At this, a rather tall giant of a man walked in.

Tilting her head slightly, she said with an airily voice, "What makes you so certain it has more than one weapon in it? I pulled out one dagger only..."

He smirked at her slight confusion and curiosity, "When you walk, I can hear it in your steps. When you fought my enforcers, you moved slowly so no daggers, I assume, would harm you."

"Ah, so I'm not the only one with talents." She commented, glancing at the big man a few yards away.

Valmont continued the interview, "Since you found us so easily when others couldn't, do you think you could locate Section 13?" A soft gentle yet crisp laugh filled the cold air. "What makes you think what? Section 13 is secret and hidden quite well. Even if I managed to locate the general area it was in, they don't have a huge door that says "Entrance to Section 13"."

"Are you saying this hide out isn't secret and hidden?" He spoke through gritted teeth.  
As if not realizing he was angered, she continued, "Actually yeah. It's kind of obvious to those who really look. So am I hired?"

The green suited man stood and walked over to her, studying her appearance. "Why are your eyes nothing but red?"

Thrown off by the question, she stuttered for the first time, "E-Excuse me? My...eyes? Oh um...there was a chemical accident when I was born and...something like that. So am I hired?"

Valmont could tell she was lying, that there was more to the story than a chemical accident. Holding out his hand, he smiled, "Welcome to the Dark Hand."

* * *

What did y'all think? More reviews I get, faster I update. No flames! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaya smiled ever so slightly, grabbing his outstretched hand with her gloved one. Although there was leather between them, she felt how warm and soft his hand was. It was surprising, to say the least, since one would assume he fought a lot and would have calluses.

"I assume I'll be searching for Section 13 after I meet Jackie Chan. It would make sense, after all, if I followed him or even befriend him." Kaya said in a monotone voice, trying to distract herself from how warm his touch was. It felt like months, years even, that she felt another human's touch.

Valmont's eyes widened. How did she know that much? There was no way that an outsider like her would know who Chan was, know what Section 13 is. It seemed like she planned all this out beforehand. Unless…she had used her earlier mentions of skills and traced him for some time. That made him smile.

Kaya shuddered underneath her trench coat when he smiled. It was a sly smile yet…charming. Hell, his whole appearance was charming. His green suit was noticeable against his yellow tie and black shirt…not exactly the best colors but still good. A gold colored band wrapped around his long silver hair in a ponytail, making her strangely yearn to reach other and run her fingers through it. The way it curtained his face with just a few…

"Ms. Rose, I'll show you your room. You must be…exhausted…after fighting my Enforcers." There was a sort of arrogance, disappointment, and sarcasm in his voice which stopped her thinking. There was something else in his tone that she couldn't quite place. Still, she smirked slightly at how he recalled the recent memory.

Faintly she wondered in the back of her mind if they were awake yet. If not…was he just going to leave them there outside?

She grabbed her obviously expensive hat and looked away, nodding slightly. It was obvious that she had stolen the top hat. A moment passed, silent. While she grew an interest to whatever was in the other side of the room, he studied her.

While she was lost in thought, Valmont took the advantage and looked over her. She was slim but obviously flexible, the trench coat hiding everything but her hands which were covered in black leather. Her raven hair was just a few inches longer than her shoulders, a little shorter than his own. Kaya's lips were full, thick, and dark red like the blood she spilt many times before. What interested him the most was her eyes.

Her eyes were bright red, not exactly glowing but definitely noticeable.

"Valmont?" She questioned with curiosity, watching him snap out of his thoughts. "You zoned out. Now, a place to sleep, perhaps?"

He'd question her about her past and current situation tomorrow. For now, he thought as he led her down the hall, he'd allow his new assassin to rest. "Tomorrow we will shop for something more appropriate for you to wear, since you'll be working undercover with Chan. My room is down the hall." He opened the door to a dust covered room.

She nodded and took off her weaponry filled coat, falling onto the bed. The dust flew up and then slowly came down, covering her. She was in a dead slumber already, though.

* * *

Colorful strings wrapped around Kaya as she floated in air. It felt like she was lying in a mountain of beach sand, listening to the waves crash closer and closer. For a moment, she was happy.

She used to go to the beach with her little sister, Crystal. She was just a few years younger than her, four to be exact. The beach was Crystal's favorite place to go when she was alive. The seagulls, she claimed, sang a lullaby to her and her alone. The waves offered to take her somewhere far away from her life, from her current home situation.

Every time she would bring that up, Kaya felt guilty. She tried to make their life seem okay, not glamorous but okay. She tried her best to get money the honest way, without killing. But that…didn't work out as planned. Soon, Crystal found out what the source of their little money came from.

Just as the beach scene disappeared, she realized it was nothing but a dream.

"Kaya? Are you awake in there?" It was a familiar voice ringing out through her dreams, followed by a series of knocking. She groaned lightly, her red eyes opening to see a very old room.

It took a moment for her to remember last night.

"I'm up, I'm awake." She managed to find her voice. Her body ached from moving so quick with all that weight last night. Her coat, much to her dismay, weighed at least 50 pounds! Or felt like it!

She grabbed it and put it on, wincing at how the daggers and knives poked her skin lightly. They'd never hurt her though, unless she moved in a violent manner. One day when she came home wearing it, Crystal had tried running. Long story short, because she was trying to grab her younger sister, Kaya ended up having two new scars.

Opening the door, noticing how fine the wood was, she looked at a green suited man. Honestly, did this man wear different suits every now and then?! "Yes, Valmont?" She questioned lightly.

He tapped his cane on the floor. "I'll be introducing you to your other…workmates. Meet me in the office in ten minutes, get cleaned up."

As he strolled off, she wondered faintly what in the world he meant by 'cleaned up'. She did not have any other clothes so she couldn't change. Ten minutes was too short for a shower. So what did he…

Walking into a nearby bathroom which was connected to her bedroom, she felt her cheeks flush with shame and embarrassment. Her hair was greasy looking even under the hat, raggedly cut up. Her lips were red but showed hints of dry blood, perhaps from a recent split lip. Her cheeks which were usually snow pale were now covered with dirt from the alleyway.

What did a man of Valmont's status think of her now?

She made a face; since when did she care what he thought?

As she walked through the halls, nearly getting lost, she smiled. An assassin who tracked down people for a living, getting lost in a little building. How ironic! How deliciously ironic!

She walked into the familiar looking office and closed the door softly. When she turned, a gasp escaped her lips. Kaya felt a great rush of air leave where she stood; she felt the thudding of heavy feet slamming onto the ground. She felt four strong presences behind her before seeing them.

As she turned, she saw the men she took down earlier. The crazy one who shouted animal phrases ran at her suddenly with speed that matched leopards. She didn't have any time to jump out of the way without stabbing herself. Damn her jacket!

The man grabbed her collar of the trench coat and basically tossed her onto the big wooden desk. She slammed onto it and, thanks to the laws of motion, skidded across it. Just as she fell off and hit the ground, she could have sworn she saw the dragon like ornament's eyes glow.

A cry of unexpected pain left her mouth, her eyes shut tightly as she tried to control herself. Not only had the suddenly shift made a few daggers stab her lightly, the fact that she **skidded **onto the desk made it worse. Even though she could not see it, she felt them slide into her skin. When she hit the ground, they finished their jobs by pulling away; that meant a few parts of her skin were now gone.

Kaya could not hear anything, could not see anything. She was struggling to stop her tears from slipping onto the soft red carpet. She was too busy trying to figure out a way to move, to sit up, without stabbing herself even more. She could not hear anything clearly, but there was a commotion; yelling and shouting, groaning and yelping.

"Ms. Rose…Kaya, can you hear me?" It was a British voice…it was Valmont.

Her eyes opened with a snap and she stared at the green covered man. His silver hair fell in front of his face slightly. There was a sort of panic in his calm voice. "Ow…" She whispered softly, despite herself.

He carefully helped her sit up, watching her bite her tongue to keep from crying out. "I'm willing to guess that your knives stabbed you." There was a sort of humor that only a British man can own at such a situation.

She glared lightly, sitting on top of the desk. "Yes…more like skinned me." She took off the jacket and risked a glance around the room, anything to stall from seeing her new wounds.

The man who attacked her lay somewhat dizzy on the ground with the big man, Tohru wasn't it? Tohru sitting on him. The other three scrawny looking men were nervously looking away, whistling.

It was when she felt the warm hand on her side that she hissed. It was not a hiss of surprise or shock, it was of pain. She could feel her blood drip freely. Risking a look, she gasped softly to see the sight.

Valmont's hand was just above the cut, the blood dripping onto his hand. Several other places, mostly around her waist and sides, were cut up. There was no skin, just open flesh with blood slowly falling onto the desk. She couldn't help but shiver at the air nipping her open wounds.

"We'll get it bandaged up. Are any of these daggers poisoned?" His voice was quite calm for someone who stood before a girl bleeding on his desk.

She shook her head, the pale girl too scared to trust her voice.

Well…this was a hell of a first meeting, she thought as she felt bandages wrap around her.

* * *

I hope for at least 2 reviews please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I didn't get any reviews…oh well. Third times the charm I suppose.

* * *

As Kaya sat on the desk, she couldn't help but feel a tad self-conscious. Her jacket was the only thing covering her body and what little clothes she wore. Her shirt and shorts were torn up, showing various scars. What made her wince the most was her figure.

Ever since her sister Crystal was murdered a year ago, she had been traveling city to city. She had been hoping to track down her murderers and doing this meant little time to get money. Without money, she had no food. So she did what an assassin could do, two things actually; steal and kill for money. But since the whole killing job thing was what got Crystal killed in the first place, she just stole.

It's difficult to describe such a skinny woman so let me be blunt; she had a figure, yes, but you could see her ribs. She was basically skin and bones…well, she thought with a smile, not so much of the skin part now.

If Valmont was disgusted with her rather too-thin shape, he did not show it or voice it. Then again, he was a gentleman. A villain, yes, but a gentleman as well. She had the right to assume that his parents raised him not to insult a woman…no matter how unkempt she looked.

"Ouch! Watch it that stung!" She hissed quietly, refusing to glance behind her at her new co-workers. Valmont glanced up from applying the last bandage on the side of her thigh. He ignored her, slapping the bandage and listening to her growl slightly. "Is that your way of seeing how high my tolerance for pain is?!" She exclaimed, her anger getting the better of her.

He simply stared at her with a grin, a toothy grin. "Kaya, the one that attacked you is Hak Foo…the one on the right is Ratso, then Fin, then Chow. Everyone, this is Kaya Rose. I expect her to be treated with respect and don't attack her. If not for her sake, then your own. I'm sure Ms. Rose would have…taken you all down if she hadn't that raggy coat on."

Her red eyes turned to him. In the lighting, once more, he could see the burnt clear skin, plastic it looked like, around her eyes. He wondered faintly if that had to do with the 'chemical accident' she spoke of.

"Raggy coat?! I'll have you know…" She started to rant but as soon as she slid off the desk and landed on her feet, she hissed in pain once more. Grimacing and trying to control the pain, she said sternly, "I will not be put in bed for rest, I intend to work. It'll just take some getting used to…"

Valmont smirked, "Good, I wasn't planning on letting you rest anyway. I will accompany you along with Fin and Ratso to the mall. We'll buy you some clothes and much needed food." When the girl colored according to her last name, he continued, "While we are roaming, I'll explain what you need to know about Chan to get the talismans."

Kaya nodded and put on her jacket, careful not to place it on too tight this time. As she turned to face her co-workers, she could have sworn once again that the dragon's eyes lit up. Ignoring it, she walked briskly towards the door. Her facial expression was controlled and showed no emotion, just determination. There was no way she'd let these jerks get the best of her.

* * *

Next chapter: Shopping and getting information about Chan! Plus, Kaya's past. Review please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to **XBloodMageRikaX**for being the only one who reviewed.

* * *

"Come Ms. Rose…" A commanding tone came out of Valmont's mouth. He had slid into the open limo, sliding slightly from the leather seats. That was one of the few reasons why he liked to throw himself into the vehicle. Of course this had to be hidden and he had to "throw" himself into it slyly without anyone realizing it.

However, by the way the young lady smirked, Valmont figured she had caught a more than a glimpse; an eyeful. There was something in the way her grin was half hearted that told him that she now had leverage on him, if only for a moment. Pushing back her hair behind her ears, she chuckled softly.

Of course this chuckle was faint and the sound of it was whipped away by the wind. As she too slid into the car, much more careful since she wore knives, her smothered laughter disappeared. Whether or not she knew not to laugh at the boss was unclear, but she apparently wanted to feel an 'emotionless' façade up.

The drive to the mall was long and uncomfortable, for Kaya at least. Despite the knives clinging to her skin, she felt a certain feel of claustrophobia enclose around her. It wasn't until an involuntary flashback that she realized why.

She was remembering how her younger sister nearly drowned one time. She had been on a job while Crystal, despite Kaya's constant warnings to stay away from the beach, went swimming. It was near fall and the night was beginning to overtake the night.

When Kaya had come home as soon as the moon came up, she sensed the girl she called sister no longer there. Her heart had raced and her feet ran on their own accord. There was one place she knew, she hoped, Crystal would be; the beach.

By the time she reached it, she could hear the faint cries for help. When she had dove into that water, she realized it was colder than normal thanks to the changing seasons. However, it made no difference for her for the cold feeling of fear had already wrapped around her like a blanket.

When she had reached Crystal, the undertow took her as well.

"Ms. Rose, if you intend on daydreaming every few minutes, I fear I'll have to fire you. Now pay attention!" Valmont snapped.

They were at the mall.

* * *

"So what do you know about him?" The British man questioned lightly, using his cane to walk slowly and gaze upon the outfits.

Kaya had walked into a dark store that had, ironically, many colors. For the past hour, she had been running around trying to find something that looked good. Despite Valmont insisting that almost every t-shirt, every pair of jeans, every dress she wore was good, she refused it to be true.

"Something to match me." She stated.

As she grabbed an outfit from a shelf, she replied, "About whom? Chan?"

"Yes."

She walked into a changing room, forcing Valmont to stand a few feet away. As she changed, Valmont watched several pieces of clothing fly in the air. Or was it his imagination?

"I know that he's an archeologist who's well trained in the martial arts. That's one of the reasons why your men can't beat him."

The silver haired guy sneered, "What's the others?"

"They're stupid." She stopped for a moment, trying not to snicker. "I know of his niece Jade who's from Hong Kong. She's always following him. I know that Chan has a thing for saving ladies in distress. Plus…hmm…I know for sure that his Uncle needs someone to help around the shop. Now, how does this look?"

Kaya stepped out wearing black pants with sparkles at the bottom. Her shirt consisted of several grayish and white skulls. It was a tight shirt with a low cut 'v'. Her hair was pinned up slightly but the parts that weren't rested against the open cut of the shirt.

Valmont's jaw dropped.

"Good, I like this one. Let's go." She had bought only four outfits all together. As she stepped into the changing room once more, she casually asked, "So should I make up a resume for Uncle's Shop?"

* * *

Next chapter: We see Kaya go undercover and try to get a job in Uncle's Shop. Review please. 


	5. Chapter 5

**After a very long break from this, I decided to keep updating until I finish it. Lol. Thanks to ****XBloodMageRikaX**** for reviewing! I hope I get reviews/alerts on this story…**

* * *

And so Kaya Rose swung by there the next day. She talked to Uncle, who…insisted calling him by such, and got a résumé. Although she was a little weirded out that he didn't have a real name, she accepted it. They chatted for a few minutes before she claimed she was late for 'Chinese Mythology College Class'. That was the best she could do to make up on the spot but it worked.

When she got back to Valmont's hide out, she sat down in his empty chair. The wounds that had been created by her own daggers, ironically, had healed abnormally fast but left harsh scars. They'd go away…in a few years. Part of the chemical spilling, she insisted to Valmont earlier.

Biting her pen, she filled out the paper.

_Name: Kaya Wong_

_Age: 19_

_Skills for Job: Knows Chinese myths and legends; is an excellent memory keeper; can rearrange books all day; knows how to sell things._

_Contact number: 210-734-4556 (Cell)_

_Family: __**Dead**_

When she finished writing the 'dead' part, with her teeth grinding together of course, she noticed she had nearly pressed a hole through the résumé. With a few deep breaths, she controlled her anger and sighed gently. Soon, she promised herself silently, soon she would avenge her little sister…

"Ms. Rose?" A voice came from almost over her. Startled that she hadn't really sensed the person, especially with them being almost on top of her, she turned her head. Grinning weakly, she tried to hide the paper.

"Yes Valmont?" She asked nervously, unsure of what he might say or do.

Sadly, his sharp blue eyes missed nothing. He grabbed the piece of paper that rested on her lap. Just as she was about to ask him why she was in her space…she remembered she was in his chair. "What's this?" He murmured softly as though speaking to himself.

As he scanned the written part of the paper, noticing her cursive was weak, she fidgeted slightly. What would he say, if he did at all, about the family part? After all, it was big, black, and almost put a hole in the paper. Biting her lip, she glanced around through her sun glasses.

"Hmm…" He said thoughtfully, re-reading the résumé. "Wong? Sounds a bit common, but I suppose that's good. It will be harder for them to check your files…Perhaps," He looked up at her at last, barely missing her fearful look, "Perhaps you should sign up for some class in college just in case they try to trace you."

Nodding, she stood up and fixed her jeans. "Yes sir. I'll get going right now." Just as she grabbed the paper and started to walk off, she felt the man tug on it, which made her stop and almost fall back.

"…Next time…" She prayed he wasn't going to comment about the family part. If he found out… "Stay out of my chair." She nodded towards him and almost ran off. What a close one!

* * *

When Kaya entered the shop of Uncle's Rare Finds, she couldn't help but shiver. The air conditioner wasn't on that much, she noted, but something…or someone made her feel uneasy. Looking around, she nearly jumped out of her skin to see a young man on top of the stairs.

He was tan was dark jet black hair that seemed as messy as a mop! His eyes showed kindness and weariness, exhaustion from being on the look out for the Dark Hand, no doubt. He had a very muscular built body, which made Kaya almost blush, especially since he wore a white tank top. Valmont was always covered so she couldn't really see if he…wait, what?!

"Hello." He called out, his accent showing, "My name's Jackie." He started his way down the twirl of stairs, "Can I help you?"

Kaya had chosen to wear blue jeans and a dark blue shirt with long sleeves, to cover any of her scars. Her sunglasses sparkled in the light as she tilted her head up, "My name is Kaya Wong…I um…wanted to apply for a job here. I'm not sure if you want me here but the other man, Uncle, said he would be delighted for some help. Here's my résumé."

The nervousness she felt was no act, it was real. He took the paper with a small smile, reading over it. "Hmm…alright, you are hired."

Kaya blinked. "Just…just like that?" Astonishment was in her voice. No way did she think she could get a job here that fast!

* * *

Next chapter: First undercover day. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much to Kiera666. Your review motivated me to write this chapter, hehe.**

* * *

Valmont's henchmen were anything but gentlemen. They ignored her, they seemed to hate her, and yet there were times when they were kind to her. Then again, she half expected this to happen since she beat them up the first time they met. It was more like a like/hate relationship with them. They helped each other out to make Valmont happy but otherwise, they would rather be on different corners of the Earth.

This is why she felt so drawn towards Jackie Chan. Vainly she tried to reason with herself that this was the only truly kind man she met recently, a man with only good in his heart. She was fascinated by this, which was why she hung on his every word. But was it really for that reason? He looked cute, but not her type…yet something pulled her towards him.

Was it the way he smiled? Was it how he talked with that accent? Was it his messy hair? Or was it just his…charisma? No matter what it was, she found herself helping him put antiques up and clean. Their conversations were long and changing, the topics keeping pace like a cheetah. College, work, pay, living space, bed, favorite color, fruit, food in general…it went on and on.

Without even realizing it, they had cleaned the whole front room. The bell chimed five times and the door opened. A girl roughly ten or twelve perhaps walked in with a scowl on her face. Kaya took a double look, lowering her glasses ever so slightly to study the child. She looked to be familiar. Her eyes were a dark chocolate honey color, something that showed emotion quite easily.

She looked like Crystal…

Crystal, Kaya's little sister…was this a sign? Was this some cruel joke? No matter what it was, Kaya flinched and felt the fire in her burn. She wanted to kill Valmont now; she wanted to…As soon as the girl spoke, the Crystal illusion fell.

"Uncle Jackie!" She called out, her voice full of annoyance and exhaustion. Crystal never spoke with annoyance. Her voice was full of calmness, joy, and on the occasion of finding out about her big sister's job, unadulterated rage.

"Jade." The messy haired Chan scorned the child as she walked over to the counter. "Show some manners. This is Kaya Wong, our new employee. Kaya, this is my loud niece, Jade."

Smiling, Kaya nodded and pushed her sunglasses back up, "Pleasure to meet you, Jade."

"You too." She smiled back, then turned to her uncle. Something must have struck her mind for her eyes seemed to glow, "Uncle Jackie, is she going to help us fight the Dark Hand?!"

Kaya's ears burned.

Jackie covered his niece's mouth and whispered, "Jade, hush!" As he tried to shoo her away, the new worker decided to take advantage of this.

"Hm? Dark Hand? What's that? Some sort of after school special?" Curiosity outlined her voice, making her sound innocent and oblivious to the subject.

Hesitating, Jackie answered, "It's nothing, just some sort of karate class. Now Jade, I…"

Kaya looked away as the man started to, no doubt, lecture his young blood relative. So far nothing was interesting or even worth reporting back to Valmont about – except perhaps Jade's comment. Her eyes raked over the priceless items and felt herself go into a deep daydream.

What would have happened in Crystal had lived? They would be back home trying to get money from an honest job, struggling to keep up bills. Still, they would have each other. They would mourn over their parents deaths, yes, but they would be able to do it together. What if Valmont had never…

"Kaya?" Jackie waved a hand in front of her face.

Jumping, she looked up and blushed, "Sorry, Jackie. Yes?"

Jade was watching her with some sort of suspicious look. Had her glasses slipped? Were her scars showing? Did she see she was with the Dark Hand? What had Jackie told her? "I said you can leave now. Work starts at eight sharp tomorrow." He smiled at her, soothing her sudden worries.

"Yes, thank you. Bye Jade, good to meet you. Bye…Jackie." She quickly walked out, feeling completely embarrassed at how she got caught daydreaming. That was the type of thing Crystal used to do…

As she walked down the sidewalk, she glanced up at the sky. Clouds covered the heat generating star we call the sun, thank goodness. She fixed her sunglasses and tugged at her long sleeves. She hated it to be honest. Her movements felt restricted even though it probably wasn't true. She was dying to change into a regular short sleeve shirt and put her trench coat on.

Suddenly a white limo came up next to her. It slowed down considerably, pacing her own pace. She glanced at it, forcing her emotions to stay under control. Valmont's head popped out of the window, "Want a ride?"

Unable to resist teasing, she mocked slightly, "My mother always said not to get in a car with a stranger…" _Even if he does look devilishly handsome._

He chuckled sarcastically and stopped the limo, allowing her to slide in. Well, at least that was one good thing about not wearing that weapon filled cloth; she didn't hurt herself. It was cool in the limo, she was handed a glass of what looked like grape soda…or wine. She didn't want to find out.

"How was your first day?" He questioned as he sipped his own beverage. Seeing how she hesitated in drinking, he commented lightly, "That's wine by the way."

Carefully, she took a small drink. "It was…boring." As they went on to talk, she suddenly wondered…was this drink drugged?

* * *

Next chapter: Henchmen (and woman) talk; Kaya watches with Valmont as Ratso, Fin, Hak Foo, and Chow go on a mission. Tohru watches as well (meaning he's thinking of switching sooner or later.) Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

As she found out, the drink was not drugged. It just tasted like expired fruit with the odd taste of addiction, meaning alcohol. Although said drink made her feel a little light headed, even if it was just one glass, she was not intoxicated or drugged. She was very aware of the people around her, the current events, and most importantly, the questions that were asked.

The ride over to their hideout was long and slightly tense, anything but quiet. Valmont questioned her almost ruthlessly, pelting her with repeated questions that were worded slightly different. This of course, naturally, annoyed Kaya. She sneered several times, insisting she already answered that question but repeated herself anyway. What was the point of this?

His questions were mostly about Chan and any mistakes. Did she let slip something she shouldn't have? Did she fail to respond quickly if he had spoken her name? Did she let on about how knowledge of the Dark Hand or anything a college student would not know about? Was he suspicious? Was his shadow, Jade, suspicious?

At the last question, Kaya found herself hesitating. She knew there and then why Valmont gave her the wine and questioned her without mercy; he wanted her to loose control and restraint, meaning her answers would be more truth filled. Sadly it was too late to realize this tragic mistake.

"I started to think about other stuff when the Chan's talked about who knows what. When I glanced over, she was watching me with that suspicious look in her eye. Jackie, however, just smiled all warm and gullible like. He may be stupid but his niece is sharp like a dagger." She answered without hesitating, slapping herself mentally when she finished.

Valmont's blue eyes grew colder if possible and the temperature in the limo dropped considerably. They kept on her as she stared and studied him, trying to keep her cool and calm, a brave front if you will. However, unlike what she assumed, his eyes were the only thing that changed. The rest of him, his posture, his smile, his color, everything…it was all tranquil and composed.

"Hmm…" he looked thoughtful, "I see…well she's only a child. What possible threat could a mere child be?"

Kaya felt her eyebrows pull down and her eyes narrow on accident, glaring obviously in hatred at him. _"A very large threat since you cut one down before."_ She thought bitterly but managed to chew on an ice cube to silence her tongue.

The limo finally stopped after what felt like an agonizing eternity. He slipped out of his side and just as Kaya opened the door and placed one foot on the ground, she saw a hand before her. Looking up, she saw Valmont. "I can stand by myself." She snapped, irritated.

His smirk was sly like a snake, "Not with that wine. Here, let me help." Had he planned this part too? Ignoring such a line of consideration, she took his hand and stepped out. It was true; the wine _did _make her balance a little…off. Still, she ignored it and tried to walk with as much grace as she could.

However, as soon as she took four steps, she felt her body go led heavy. Either the drink really had been drugged or she was weak at holding her liquor. Her vision went suddenly blurry as though she was looking through a fog mirror. Her head felt like it was on a cloud and her body just gave out on her.

She passed out.

* * *

Several hours had passed since she collapsed on the ground. The clock read one in the morning. It was silent.

Her eyes opened and her thoughts returned to her, full of distrust. She had wine several times before without passing out like that. Did Valmont drug her glass? Why would he? Did he find out something?

"That is the first time I've ever had one of my employees get tipsy off of well-aged wine." Speak of the devil. She glanced over and saw Valmont standing near the door, smirking. His eyes twinkled with amusement.

Sitting up, she realized she ended up in her room. "How aged?" It would make sense that if it was indeed old; her system would have gone hay wire. After all, she was not used to it.

"It's dated back to the very late 1800's."

As she stood, she muttered, "Must of cost a fortune."

"Yes, but it was worth it. Now then, come along." He walked out.

When they stopped walking, they were in the main room. The henchmen were there, glaring at her. "I'll be back in just a moment." Valmont walked off, leaving them alone.

It was easy to see just how tense Kaya was. After all, she was in a room full of men who had harmed her before simply because they lost a fight. Who knows how deep their lust for vengeance ran. Thankfully though, she looked behind her and smiled; a few feet away was Tohru, glaring at the others. She felt safe.

"So we heard you got drunk with Big V." Fin supplied quite out of nowhere.

Startled, she looked at them with huge eyes which soon narrowed. "Not drunk, merely fainted."

"Because of the wine." Ratso finished off for her.

"Yes, it was too strong for me."

"I wonder what the boss did while she slept." Chow snickered.

Her cheeks colored. "He did nothing you pig!" Needless to say, she sounded outraged. "Unlike you, he's a gentleman."

"You mean like Chan?" Hak Foo pitched.

Something inside her snapped. "…Yes. Why do you mention him?"

Fin walked closer while Hak Foo circled her, "We just want to make sure you don't switch over to his side because he's a klutzy 'gentleman'. In fact…" It was too much, Kaya took a step back.

Immediately Tohru threw Fin and shoved Hak Foo away from her. Stunned, Kaya looked at him, craning her neck up. "Uh…thank you, Tohru." She muttered, thinking how odd it was at this moment. Had Valmont told the big man to watch after her? Or was he just being nice? Both ideas made her blush.

"Now then, Fin, Ratso, Chow, Hak Foo, all of you will be…what in the bloody hell happened here?!" Valmont stepped in, seeing the scene.

* * *

Next chapter: Kaya talks to Valmont, they discuss Chan, and then second day of the undercover job. Review please. I want one review/alert/or favorite before I update again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks very much to those who reviewed! **

_"What the bloody hell happened here?!"_

It took all of Kaya's control and power of will not to even smile. The scene that just presented itself was very funny, comical relief in a sense considering she was nearly 'jumped' by her fellow henchmen. However, she knew if she laughed or even grinned, she'd be in trouble.

Ratso helped Fin up who brushed off the dust from his white pants. Hak Foo crossed his arms, not saying a word. In other words, he imitated a statue. Chow looked away and Kaya was definitely not planning to speak. It wasn't until he repeated himself that Tohru was the first to answer.

"Fin and Hak Foo tried to attack Kaya." His reply was short, sweet, and full of the basic summary. No one looked away in shame or even tried to defend themselves, they simply watched their boss. The wait of his thoughts was torture though, going by quite slowly.

When he finally did open his mouth to speak, he instead snarled, "Ratso, Fin, Chow, Hak Foo…go rob a bank and don't get caught. I need to discuss some important matters with Ms. Rose." In other words, 'Get the hell out of here and distract yourself while I talk business.'

As they passed Kaya, they either held back a snicker or glared at her. When they left, Tohru closed the door and stood there, like a guard. How odd it was for him to go from great henchmen to door servant. The girl shook her head and walked over to the desk that Valmont not occupied, looking through some papers.

She simply stood there, watching him for a long time. Her hands were placed behind her back; her legs leaned against the edge of the desk a bit. As he read over some things and scribbled mindlessly, she listened to the clock near by. Its rhythmic ticking started to get to her. Her red eyes, which were thankfully covered by her sunglasses of course, started to droop down. It wasn't until she heard him clear his throat did she become fully aware of what was happening.

"Sir?" She asked with her mind half awake.

"Are you ready to go back to the antique shop?" He questioned suddenly.

Startled, she looked at the clock and expected it to say seven or eight in the morning. However, only and hour had passed; it was two in the morning. Looking back at him, she replied, "Yes sir, but I don't go in for another six hours."

"Of course I know that!" He snapped but instantly cleared his through, calming down. In a softer tone, he spoke up once more, "I know that, Ms. Rose. I think you should go in a few hours early if you catch my drift." At the dull blank look on her face, he sighed, "Sneak in and see if they're hiding any of the talismans there!"

"Oh!" She exclaimed with her cheeks colored. "Of course. Um…won't they hear me though?"

Valmont looked up at her with some sort of humor twinkle in his eyes, mocking in a sense. "I thought you were a great assassin, a great tracer. Surely you can imagine this one sneak in job."

Glaring at him behind her glasses, she snapped back, "I am! I'm just…worried if they catch me." Before he could speak another taunt, she turned and walked out the door, which was being held by the big man.

She quickly changed into all black, packed her work clothes, and started off to Uncle's Rare Findings.

Next chapter: Sneaking around and starting the second day of the undercover job. Review please. Sorry for the short chapter; I'm trying to update other stories while trying to finish my original work/getting an agent. ITS SO DAMN DIFFICULT XX Lol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks very much to Ailu who is the ONLY one keeping this story going!**

The outfit she wore was rather…snug. The dark clothes she had recently placed on clung to her body like latex only so she wouldn't snag herself or mess up, risk getting exposed and found. However, it was still hell to walk around. It felt like she was naked!

The front door of Uncle's Rare Finds was, obviously, locked. To be honest, she never expected it to be wide open, what with all those ancient goodies in there…and possibly talismans. A small smile came across her face as she walked down the alley, on the side of the building.

There was a fire escape, predictable since every building was built like that. Helpful to escape fires, damning to let thieves come in. She tapped her chin as she thought about what to do. If she climbed up them, there would be a chance that she'd make a lot of racket. That, and the fact that she had no idea how old they were or the last time they were used. They could easily break, forcing her to fall and blow her cover.

Rubbing her temples, she wondered what to do.

That's when she looked at eye level, seeing a window right there. Slapping her palm against her covered forehead, she wondered why the hell she missed that in the first place. Making sure her gloves had no holes on her hands, she carefully grabbed the edges. Praying there wasn't a security system attached to it, she opened the window.

Nothing. No loud sirens…unless they were sirens.

Shaking the thought and the paranoid out of her head, she slid her body in, thanking the suit for clinging to her limbs and curves. Glancing at a near by clock, she saw she had a good two hours before she had to be there at work. Well, she was already there…just not working…for Jackie.

Ignoring the confusing yet amusing thoughts that popped up in her mind, she began to slowly walk around. It sounded that the place was full of sleeping people, deep sleepers basing it off the sound of the snores. Hesitating, she perked up an ear and listened; three people snoring. One of them was deep, one was semi-deep, and the other was very soft…It wouldn't surprise Kaya if Jade was the one snoring deeply.

For the next hour or so, she searched the place top to bottom. In the chests were nothing but useless junk. In the vases shook no tell-tale sign of a rock being in it. She shook another and gasped, hearing something clunk around. Shaking it out, she glared; it was a Barbie doll's head.

Looking behind the counter, she found only money and junk…and some stuff from Jade's school. When she glanced in the trash, she saw Jade's report card crumbled up. Raising an eyebrow, she wondered faintly if Jackie even saw this.

The clock struck eight and she nearly jumped out of her skin. In her mind and memory, she heard Jackie saying something about being there at eight o'clock sharp. The movement upstairs alerted her, the snoring ceased long ago. In a flash, she put down the report card on the counter and jumped out the window. Just before she ran off, she closed it.

Several minutes later, around 8:10, she came in dressed in a normal outfit; blue jeans with a skull stitched into the side, and a dark blue shirt with gloves and sunglasses. "Hey Jac…" She started to call out, silencing herself when she heard Uncle hit the man she was about to speak of.

They talked for a few moments and walked into a different room, both sounding annoyed and angry. Looking over, she gaped at what sat on the table. On top of a rather large ancient text book lay a talisman!

Next chapter: She finds a talisman! What should happen next? She'll have to sneak it out, easy enough, and tell Valmont…but what will she do when Uncle finds out it's missing? Review please and I will update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much to ****Ailu & bookaddict209. Welcome to the story bookaddict209! I really appreciated all your reviews and comments; I wish they'd make more episodes of Valmont XD But I doubt they'd make my story into one lol.**

_

* * *

_

On top of a rather large ancient text book lay a talisman!

Kaya's jaw dropped and had it not been connected to her head, it would have hit the ground with a thump. Her eyes widened behind her tinted glasses, simply amazed at not only her luck at finding this, but…well, finding it! The very thing Valmont wanted, the very thing he sent her to look for. Funny how she found it during work hours, not after; sneaking in had proved to be fruitless but this…this was irony! She found it while not being that secretive!

This thing before her was what would gain Valmont's trust. It would lead him into a false sense of security. It would help her kill him, to avenge her baby sister! Yes! A rather large smile grew across her face, the shock finally out of her system. Oh how it all seemed like a dream!

Yes, a dream. It felt like none of this was real. Had she escaped this place moments ago and fallen asleep changing? Had someone knocked her out while she snuck around, snooping like a dog? Or had she entered Uncle's Rare Finds and was struck with a daydream? Or struck with an object perhaps? Did someone see her leave, figure it was her, and knock her unconscious when she came to 'work'?

Her fingernails pinched a small portion of her skin on her arm, making her hiss ever so softly. Yup, this was real! Carefully, as though expecting some sort of machine or person to grab her wrist out of nowhere, she let her hand go forward. She gulped, feeling much like Indiana Jones or whatever his name was, fearing if she grabbed the rock that the place would collapse…or at least an alarm would set off.

But it shouldn't; an alarm should not go off. It was a talisman left on top of a book, a casual thing to do. It shouldn't have been rigged or anything that would make her obvious that she was about to steal the damn thing. Then again, it would only be her luck…

Shaking these thoughts of hesitation and doubt out of her mind, she snatched the talisman. Her eyes screwed shut, her shoulders hunched a bit. Slowly, she opened one eye, then the other and looked around. There were no cameras, no bookshelves threatening to fall, no huge ball wanting to crush her, no alarm…no one…nothing!

Feeling rather smug and very accomplished, she slipped the little devil into her pocket. Seeing or hearing no one, she slipped out of the room and the building, free. The walk from here to Valmont's was a piece of cake, especially since she was feeling so energetic, so…full of adrenaline from the stealing, actually. Looking up at the sky, she let out a chuckle; finally things were going her way.

* * *

As she walked towards Valmont's 'secret hide-out', she took out the rock and looked at it. How strange. It was something of an octagon, gray of course and looking old…plus it felt grainy, like sand almost. On the sides it felt smooth as though rubbed against another rock; how odd.

On it was a beautiful brokenly drawn animal. It looked like a pink rabbit! She smiled a little bit at how adorable it was! How could something so cute possess such destructive power? What was its power anyway?

Glancing upwards, as if the answer was in the sky, she reviewed mentally her notes on Section 13, the talismans, and Jackie Chan. If she recalled the legends she read correctly, the rabbit gave the person great speed. It was like the old story 'the hare and the tortoise'.  
Her mind flashed back to the past. She remembered holding Crystal as the candle near by flickered gently because of the breeze. The moonlight was hidden by a cloud, the window only having a sheet covering it, making the room chilly. Kaya was telling her about that story, teaching her a life lesson underneath the cute tale.

She looked away, stopped walking even.  
To get her thoughts far way from the past, she decided to test the talisman. In a flash of a moment, she was not outside anymore…she was in front of Valmont's desk. He was scribbling something furiously and looked up, startled to see her. Clearly he didn't hear her…come in.

"How did you…what…why…Why aren't you at your job?!" He stood up with his hands on the desk, obviously embarrassed at being caught so off guard. His long hair was messy a bit, showing that he hadn't slept at all since she left. What was he doing all this time that was more important than rest?

She smiled and tossed up the rock, catching it several times. "But alas, I am at my job; reporting back to you. I found this." She threw it at him, watching him almost stumble to catch it.

His icy blue eyes brightened, if even impossible, as he stared at the object at hand. "You…you got it…you got it!" He exclaimed, "You've done something my henchmen have never done!" Part of Kaya wondered if he wanted to jump around like a kid at Christmas. He grabbed her by the wrist, yanking her closer.

Gasping, she slammed into him and froze when she felt his arms around her; a hug. Her face turned dark pink and she found herself unable to breathe. He was so…warm…so warm despite being and acting so cold. Irony.

As if realizing what he had done in his moment of spontaneous joy, he pulled away slowly. His dark cheeks were colored faintly with pink, making her look away, rubbing the back of her neck. How awkward it was for boss and employee to hug.

Clearing his throat, he spoke in a more serious tone but his eyes still sparkled with happiness. "Great job, Kaya, excellent! This is marvelous, absolutely marvelous!" His smile returned.

"I should uh…get back to…" Kaya coughed, her body tensing ever so slightly, "to uh…the job thing work thingy." She wanted to get out of the place as soon as possible, feeling heat rise in her own cheeks. Had she enjoyed that small affectionate hug? Small nothing, it was mind blowing in her opinion!

Coughing a bit, she almost ran out of the room. Off to work she went…

* * *

Next chapter: Uncle's reaction Review please


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks very much to those who reviewed. My computers being a totally b!tch right now so I can't check the reviews. **

* * *

Her heart was pounding almost mercilessly as she recalled the hug merely minutes ago. Despite the chilly wind that nipped at her exposed skin, she felt her cheeks remain quite warm as though a small fire was built behind them. Her hands touched them, feeling very much like a schoolgirl who had gotten her first crush…yet she wasn't.  
Was she?

Not a schoolgirl, of course, but crushing. She couldn't have a 'crush' on the man. He was the one who killed her baby sister, the only reason why she lived! She had planned that as soon as Valmont was killed and Crystal was avenged, she would finish herself off and join her sister in the afterlife.

Then again, a crush was merely a term that meant…well, feeling physical attraction based on the person's looks. It wasn't like she was in love with him! She was allowed to have a crush on Valmont and she did! For whatever reason, she was attracted, even lusted after dare she think, to that arrogant British man.

His hair…she wanted to run her fingers through it…before yanking it out, she quickly thought afterwards. His skin, she just wanted to caress his face before slapping him. She wanted to feel his muscles before slicing them into small pieces. She wanted to gaze into his icy eyes right before stabbing them out of his eye sockets. Oh and his lips…she wanted to kiss them…and stitch them up right afterwards.

She forced herself to think the afterthoughts, making herself believe that she had only a crush; nothing more. Yet…her subconscious mind was nagging her. Shaking her head as though that would silence the thoughts, she jumped when her arm hit a building.

Without even realizing it, she had arrived at Uncle's shop. Inhaling slowly, trying to think of a fast story, she snapped her fingers. She knew exactly what lie to use! Stepping into the room, she looked around, "Jackie! Uncle! I'm sorry I'm late, my Professor wanted to discuss a term paper…He claimed it was hard to read through the tea I spilt on it." Now all she had to do was make Valmont call a professor that studied the 'Chinese mythology' or something of the similar and make him lie.

…Perhaps she should have done that before she stepped into the place.

"Kaya!" Jackie's accent etched voice rang out. There was something else coloring his tone…worry perhaps? Suspicion? If it was, she needed to get a story straight and keep her cool. Oh, and she also should try and sneak a call or a text message to Fin to tell Valmont to get the professor to lie for her. Wow, she seemed busy already! "Kaya, did you see anyone leave when you came in?"

Putting on the best confused face she could muster, she tilted her head and walked over to where he was. She stood at the doorway where, merely an hour or so ago, she had hid to eavesdrop. Watching Jackie and Uncle run around the room in a panic was extremely comical yet she resisted the urge to laugh softly.

"We can't find an antique!" He stated. "It must have been stolen; Jade is in her room and neither of us have been here for an hour. Did you see anyone?" Jackie looked at her, which made her feel a flash of guilt.

"No…Well, actually," She quickly lied to cover her own ass, "I saw a shady old guy…he looked like a street hobo. Dark skin, grey beard, green eyes, really torn up clothes. Perhaps he thought the antique could be sold for booze or drugs." She shrugged a bit.

"I'll go find him." Jackie told Uncle before taking off. This made Kaya chuckle inwardly…good luck trying to find someone she just made up.

* * *

Next chapter: Jackie and Kaya talk about the Dark Hand. Review please


End file.
